Spoils of a Battle: Goldilocks and the Twins
by InnocentSorow
Summary: After pummeling Junior and telling Ruby what happened, Yang follows the Twins to their apartment for some fun. Contains LEMONS/YURI Yang x Melanie x Militia
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is based off of ColdFox72's sketchwork on deviantart called ****"Yang before meeting Blake NSFW"** This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate if you'd could review it and give me points to make future fanfics better. This is a oneshot but if people really like it, I can add more chapters. Yang x Malachite Twins. Oneshot (For now) contains Lemons. Enjoy!

**SUMMARY: After Yang meets up with Ruby, she spies some "spoils of battle" and decides to have a little "fun" XD Yang x Malachite Twins. Oneshot (For now) contains Lemons**

Yang sighs as she encounters her sister, Ruby, after the battle with Junior at his club. Ruby wonders what she's doing here, to which Yang replies, "It's a long story." After a few moments of retelling what happened, from getting information to the final knockout at the, Ruby looks at her sister, smiling and hugging her warmly.

"Well. At least you're ok." She said as she released Yang from her embrace. Before Yang could say anything back, she caught a glimpse to two familiar girls sneaking from the back. Yang still hasn't forgotten about them and decides that she wants to have some more..."fun".

"Uh, sorry Ruby but I just realized that I have things to finish. I'll pick you up at Signal after school, ok little sis?" She said as she stares at her sister in the eyes. Ruby nods and hugs her again.

"Just be careful, Yang." Ruby disappears, leaving rose petals in the wind. Yang turns to the nearby alley and quietly follows the Malachite sisters. Melanie, the older of the two, heads to a nearby apartment. They head inside, not noticing Yang following them. As they enter an elevator, Militia shyly looks away from her sister, due to embarrassment after their fight with Yang.  
"I-I'm sorry, Melanie. If I hadn't lost focus, we could've beaten her." She shyly cries, rubbing her arm, avoiding looking at Melanie. Melanie shakes her head, pressing the button for the 4th floor, not realizing that Yang was standing in front of the doorway. She smiles as she waits for the elevator to stop, the light stopping at the 4th floor. Yang grins and quietly whispers, "Spoils of war...er battle." She runs quickly to the 4th. As she reaches her destination, she nearly misses the room before seeing Melanie open the door, forgetting something on the floor. The sound of the door closing, Yang quietly walks down the hall and looks up at the room number.

"Hmmm. Room 469. Frankly, 369 would've been better and made so much more sense. She heads for a nearby window, climbs outside and walks along the edge towards the room. Luckily for her, they left the window open. She gets closer, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"It's not your fault. She caught us off-guard. I shouldn't have let her knock me away from you." She smiles, petting her sister on the head before head for the shower. "I won't be long. I'm just going to take a quick shower. I'll be back, Militia." She heads inside and closes the bathroom door. She removes her dress and battle heels and enters the shower, turning it on to a nice warm temperature. As she cleans herself up, Melanie starts to think about Yang. Her bright gold hair, her eyes, that curvy figure of hers, and especially her breasts. She starts to touch herself, thinking about her.

"The first person to beat me in a fight and to win my heart." She whispers to herself seductively, licking her lips and continues to pleasure herself further. Using her right hand, she leads a trail from her lips, licking and sucking on her fingers gently, while her left massages her tits. Making circles with them as she continues to suck, her right hand trails down further and helps her left, gently pinching and massaging both of them. She starts to moan, each movement increasing her body heat. Her hand goes down further, feeling the extremely wet area of her vagina. She starts to rub the outside, gently pinching her clit while her other hand starts to massage her ass.

"Aah! Aah! B-blondie! Make me feel good!" Melanie struggles to keep her voice low, not wanting her sister to hear her erotic moans and cries. She starts to insert a finger, and then another after a minute. She pumps them, in and out, slowly but strongly. She crouches on her toes and starts riding on her fingers, faster and faster as she brings her right hand to her face, sucking and moaning on it. After her a couple of minutes, she quickly inserts a fourth, increasing the pace. She finally comes, letting out a muffled scream, as her juices spray out, covering her fingers. She lies down on the shower floor, licking her wet fingers.

Meanwhile, as soon as Melanie closes the door, Militia stands up and walks to a mirror, looking at herself. She fixes her hair and removes her claws. She questions her own beauty, still shy and lacking confidence about herself.

"I'm not beautiful nor smart or as strong as my sister. Why do I even bother? All the guys go to her because she's so confident. The way she moves and flirts. Me? I'm not like her. I...I'm too shy when it comes to interacting with people." Unknown to Militia, Yang had overheard everything. She approaches the short haired girl and whispers seductively, "I think you're beautiful." Militia turns around in surprise but before she can scream for Melanie, Yang kisses her on lips. Her kiss, so tender and strong, yet affectionate and warm. Yang grips her arms, preventing her from moving before wrapping them around her body. She goes further and places her tongue inside Militia's, stirring the walls and roof of her mouth. The two girls moan in pleasure as Yang dominates black haired girl. She lets go, catching some air, noticing the blank look of the girl's face.

"First kiss?" Yang asked bluntly as Militia nods. "Good, then let me make it a wonderful experience for you." She grabs her by the face and pulls her in, kissing her even more, with more force. Militia can't help but grab Yang's face, pulling her closer, moaning louder and louder. Both girls let go, saliva dripping lightly from their lips. Yang licks her lips, planting small kisses on the girl's neck and ears. As she gets to her nape, Yang bites it gently, kissing it after wards as her hands go behind the girl's dress, reaching for the zipper and pulling it down. It falls down easily, revealing Militia's round but perky breasts. Yang plays with it before removing her top, showing the girl a sight to behold. Militia's eyes widen, blushing bright red before struggling to reach for it.

"Like it, beautiful?" She asks with a smirk as she pulls Militia in, letting her play and suckle on her large knockers. Yang moans lightly, seeing as how she hungrily suckles on it. She slips her hands inside her panty, grabbing and kneading Militia's petite ass while another hand rubs her lower regions. Yang flicks her clit, earning a gasp load enough to turn her on. She continues to play with her pussy as she carries her to the bed. She places her down and heading towards Militia's precious spot, Yang kisses her lips, her neck, her tits, her belly, while removing the girl's soaking wet panty. With it gone, Yang stares at the wet folds and plunges her face inside, greedily licking her. Militia moans louder, with a couple of gasps as she holds Yang's head down. "What's your name?" She asks as Yang inserts her tongue of her. Yang quickly pulls out and inserts her fingers inside, replacing her tongue. She kisses Militia more passionately than before, stopping to catch her breath. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And you?" Militia tries to answer but Yang's fingers, the way they move inside of her, causing her to rock her body in rhythm. "M-Militia…and my sister…her name is Melanie…AAAHH! CUMMING!" Yang smiles before increasing the speed, the walls tighten on her fingers as Militia screams in ecstasy and pleasure body convulses, releasing the juices on her fingers and the head. She holds on to the blonde, while Yang removes her wet fingers. She licks them before placing them inside Militia's mouth. She sucks and licks it, tasting her own for the first time as they kiss again.

What they didn't realize was that her scream was loud enough for her sister to exit the bathroom, staring in shock as her sister is naked, sweating, and panting while Yang turns around and smiles at the girl. "Oh?" She said with interest, noticing Melanie in just a towel. "What are you doing here and what did you do to my sis-"Before she can finish, Yang quickly rushes towards the girl and plants her lips on her, stripping the towel off of her. She kisses her even more; her tongue navigates inside as the girl tries to struggle but fails and gives in. Yang stops as she plays with Melanie's hair, sniffing it and her body. Yang lets out a small growl before nibbling on her bare neck, earning a cute gasp and shiver from her. She stops, pushing Melanie to the bed and crawling on top of her. "Spoils of war. I've won, so I'm here to claim my prize. Besides, you're both beautiful and you made me really, really hot!" Yang says with a sly grin as she continues with Melanie, grabbing her boobs and being more forceful than with Militia's. She places her head down and starts to nibble on her nipple, biting and teasing it, eventually sucking on the whole thing. Melanie can't help but gasp and moan as she can feel every tug and twirl on her. She looks up, noticing her sister sitting above her, pussy drenched. "Please lick me, Melanie." She asked before plunging it into her face. Yang looks up, noticing the sisters' having fun with each other. She inserts two fingers in Melanie's vagina and another in her asshole. The long haired beauty lets out a muffled scream as Yang forcefully enters her, pummeling both holes while licking her. Militia continues to rub her pussy on her sister's face, while playing with her own tits. Yang starts rubbing her own snatch, inserting a finger, then two, and then three, increasing the speed furiously as all three of their bodies tighten. They let out a scream, having an intense orgasm. Militia falls to the side as Yang crawls up, sitting between the twins. She grabs Militia, kissing her as her left hand wraps around the girl's left side and starts to rub her there again. Melanie, opens her eyes, never having experienced such pleasure and joy before, gets up and sits on Yang's right side.

All three, their lower bodies tucked inside the blanket, continues to pleasure each other. Melanie places her right hand underneath, rubbing Yang's sensitive area while her left massages the girl's melons. Yang turns around, kissing Melanie, the sounds of their lips smacking and moaning fills the room while Militia moans at every movement Yang's fingers make inside of her. Her left hand reaches over for Yang's head, as a means to support her, blushing bright red, experiencing more pleasure than before. Yang places her free hand on Melanie's head, holding her in place while they continue to experience each other's mouths. All three of them, caught in this lust and love, their bodies giving so much heat. Sweating, panting heavily, their mouths drooling with such pleasure, that they increase the pace. Their bodies heave up and down, breasts bouncing as they go for one final ride. Yang gives one hard thrust on Militia's pussy, as does Melanie to Yang, all of them experiencing an intense orgasm, screaming loudly as their bodies convulse and release it all, wetting the sheets extensively. They pant loudly, smiling as they look at each other. "That was amazing." Yang smiles as she turns to both of them, looking at their eyes, filled with happiness and pleasure. She gives kisses them both as they close their eyes and sleep.

Yang wakes up, looking over both sides, seeing the twins sleeping soundly. She quietly gets up, puts on her clothes and leaves them a note, telling them where she will, at a place called Beacon Academy. She places it between them, kissing both one last time, smiling, before leaving.

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcome and depending on how much reviews or how they go, I can continue this to have more chapters. Which is why I left that little piece at the end XD. Again, this is based off of ColdFox72's artwork, "Yang before meeting Blake NSFW" ****Credits to him for making such a piece XD. Laters XD**


	2. UpdateAuthor's Note

Hi guys! XD InnocentSorow here. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad you all liked it and thank you as well for the critique. I'll do my best to improve on the later stories. Also, due to the amount of people wanting more on this pairing, I am currently working on a sequel to this but not a one-shot. I also have another story in the works right now but due to college and exams coming up this week and next week, I've been slowing down on the pace. Please be patient as I should be able to upload them before or around Christmas or New Years. Thank you XD This is InnocentSorow. Later XD


End file.
